Life as a Student
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi are finally going to go to Tokyo U together. A fanfic about what they might incounter while they are at school. Chapter 7 part 2 up!
1. Prologue: Held Back

Love Hina  
  
Life as a Student  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Whew! Since I'm already out of school and all, might as well catch up at all the writing I missed out. Anywho...I think this is an original idea by me (I hope) and this story is just something I'll update once in a while. Ok, enough with my babbling, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
All out Summery: So far...I haven't read anything about Tokyo U or anything that really happens ever since they (Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi) all got in. Well, this story is what happen during school with they all go. Boy, that's a lot of typing for just the intro...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Summer has come and gone hasn't it?" Naru said, lying on the couch in the living room.  
  
It was a warm summer in August, it was still warm to call the weather autumn but the season was surely changing. Everyone was at the Hinata House doing their thing. Naru is relaxing, Shinobu is cooking, Kitsune is at a local bar, Motoko is training, and Su was working on her inventions. As for Keitaro...he wasn't present at the House. He was at Tokyo U.  
  
"Do you know where Sempai is Naru?" Shinobu asked, peeking out the door. Naru looked up at her.  
  
"Sorry Shionbu, but Keitaro went back to Tokyo U for some reason...the idiot...school doesn't start for another 2 weeks..." Naru said.  
  
Prologue: Held Back  
  
[Mutsumi and Naru are a grade higher than me...I don't want to be left behind...] Keitaro thought to himself as he waited outside the principal's office.  
  
Keitaro Urashima, was a third year ronin, broke his leg forcing him to miss a year, now with no credits for classes, was trying to push his luck outside the door that can help him. The last chance of happiness lies on the other side of that door.  
  
"Keitaro Urashima? The principal would like to see you now..." The secretary said.  
  
Keitaro got up and walked inside. He took a seat in front a desk, facing the back of the chair where the principal sits.  
  
"Keitaro Urashima...yes, the persistent applicant that applied here year after year..." He started, turning his chair around to look at him face to face. "It's good to see you finally made it. So, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Um...well sir, I was wondering...I don't have any credits or anything...but I was wondering if it was possible to go to the next grade..." Keitaro asked hesitantly.  
  
There was a long silence. They just sat there, staring at different items in the room.  
  
"Well, it is highly recommended that you learn everything from freshman year to senior year...so..."   
  
"So that's a no..." Keitaro said, doubting his luck.  
  
"Not exactly, you see, we are holding a test for incoming sophomores that are coming here. On the test is all of the things that you have learn from the previous year. I'll allow you to take the test and if you get an 80eighty percent or better...you get the advance..." The principal said.  
  
Keitaro was out of his seat. "You mean it sir!"  
  
"Yes...but the only problem is that the test will be held in 2 weeks, just 2 days before the first day of school."  
  
The principal got up and so did Keitaro. He held out his had and Keitaro shook it.  
  
"Keitaro Urashima, I wish you the best of luck..."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
**  
  
"No way! You can advance?!" Naru asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, I just have to pass a test that they will give in 2 weeks or so. It will cover everything in the freshman year and since you have all the material, I though you can let me see them and study off them." Keitaro said.  
  
Everyone was happy. Cheering and drinking.  
  
"But Keitaro, learning a whole year of work in 2 weeks is going to be tough...are you sure you want to do it?" Naru asked him.  
  
Keitaro turned to look at her. "I'll do anything to graduate with Mutsumi and you Naru..."  
  
A faint blush raced across their faces.   
  
"Aw, come on! Let's party!" Kitsune celebrated. Everyone cheered and partied 'til morning struck.  
  
**  
  
And so, the days passed, Keitaro was reading over Naru's notes on the classes and Naru was helping him with this studies. Days and days kept on flying by and Keitaro was only a semester away from learning everything...  
  
"Man...What a rush..." Keitaro said, sitting in the hot spring. "I've never been this busy since my days as a ronin. But man, does it feel really good to just relax like this..." He said, taking out a pocket text book. "Well, since I'm here and all might as well learn something..."  
  
Of course, this lead to disaster. Naru walked into the bath and since Keitaro was to busy concentrating on the book, he never noticed.   
  
"Keitaro is really working himself to death with that exam..." Naru said to herself, but loud enough so that Keitaro over heard. Immediately, Keitaro dove for cover.   
  
[Crap...what's Naru doing here...I told everyone INCLUDING her that I was going to take a bath...] Keitaro though to himself. [No, no , NO, I can't get out. If I make a sudden move, she'll beat me to a pulp...but if she catches me listening on her thoughts...I wouldn't be able to see the light of day again...]  
  
"Keitaro...I can understand that he doesn't want to be left behind...but is that the real reason. I guess me and him have been going steady, even though we're not a couple. But what will happen if we were...will that change our lives dramatically?" Just then the promise replayed back into her head. [When two people that love each over go to Tokyo U, they will live happily ever after...] Naru thought. "O no...if we do get together...that means that we love each other...and if we go together...we'll live happily ever after? Me and him. Him and me. Keitaro and...me?" Naru looked down at the water. "If that would happen, that means we'll get married...Ahhh, married, and then kids...I want one boy and two girls!" Naru paused for a minute. "What the hell am I thinking! Horrible! Horrible! That's just sick! But...I guess, it wouldn't be...that bad..."  
  
Just then, a towel was floating in the water next to her. It wasn't her towel so she got suspicious. Then it finally hit her.   
  
"KEITARO!!!!!" Naru yelled, rushing to the other side of the spring. There, Keitaro was pinned against the wall of the spring and a good distance away from Naru.  
  
"Wait! Naru! I didn't do anything! I swear! Besides, I told you that I was bathing here!" Keitaro tried to reason with her.  
  
"But that doesn't give you the excuse to listen to my thoughts!" Naru screamed, punching him into the sky.  
  
**  
  
The fated exam day arrived and Keitaro...well, he was early as a bird...Naru made sure of it. As for Keitaro...  
  
"O no..." Keitaro said to himself quietly, looking at the exam. "So of this stuff I can't remember...and I need at lease an eighty percent on this test...I just hope I make the cut..."  
  
**  
  
Keitaro Urashima was walking home late in the afternoon, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Everyone was awaiting the young man, hoping to see a glimpse of success in his face...but the only thing that they saw was depression.   
  
"O no...This never looks good..." Kitsune said, looking out the winder with everyone else.   
  
"You don't think that he failed, do you?" Shinobu asked.  
  
"O way...he studied his ass off...he couldn't have failed...could he?" Naru said, now scared as he opened the door.   
  
They all rush at him, shooting questions at him every half a second. They never go the response that they wanted; all he did was walk towards the kitchen. Naru walk in but everyone else stayed back.   
  
"K...Keitaro?" she said softly, walking towards him.  
  
Keitaro was sitting down, looking at the piece of paper.  
  
"Keitaro...don't worry about it...So what if you didn't make it...we'll wait for you. You can always wait next year to take the same test to be a junior... and this time, I'll take down the most accurate notes ever...Keitaro..." Naru said, trying to make him feel better.  
  
"Naru..."  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I passed..." He said, with tears of joy streaming down his face.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next time, it's the first day of school and thing really heat up when Keitaro somehow becomes a real idol for the girls. Coming up next time! 


	2. Chapter 1: First Day Impressions

Love Hina  
  
Life as a Student  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Alright...time for another update don't you think? Now we will actually get into the story now.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Play Back~  
  
Keitaro Urashima made a promise to a little girl a long time ago at the Hinata House. The promise was that they will go to Tokyo U together. Keitaro studied, aimed, and took the exam for Tokyo U three times and failed all of them. While studying, he meets up with Naru, his study partner also aiming for Tokyo U, and Mutsumi, who has a memory about the promise that Keitaro made. Now, Keitaro and the gang finally got into Tokyo U. Thinking that his luck has finally change, disaster struck and he broke his leg, making him miss the whole school year. With no class credits, he couldn't move on with Naru and Mutsumi. In the finally attempt to reach happiness, Keitaro takes the placement exam for incoming sophomores and actually passes.   
  
Now the story continues...  
  
Chapter 1: First Day Impressions   
  
"God! Where is that idiot! He's going to be late on the first day of school!" Naru screamed, searching the whole house.   
  
"Now now, Na-chan, don't get mad..." Mutsumi said, following her.   
  
As they searched the whole house, they happen to run into Haruka.  
  
"Haruka!" Naru said. "Have you seen Keitaro anywhere?"  
  
"Hmm...He said that he'll meet you at Tokyo U...he said he had unfinished business."  
  
Naru and Mutsumi both looked at each other.   
  
[Unfinished business?] They both thought to themselves as they walked out the door.  
  
**  
  
It was late in August, but it was still excruciatingly hot out. Naru and Mutsumi were both wearing t-shirts with shorts on. In fact, when they got there, everyone was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. This year, there were a lot of students on campus. Some familiar, some not, and some that were just plain weird. But over all, it was great to be back.  
  
"Wow, is it just me or are there more students all of a sudden." Naru asked.  
  
"O my, you're right. It seems there are more than ever doesn't it." Mutsumi said.   
  
They both looked around, looking for Keitaro.  
  
"You see him?" Naru asked.  
  
"No"  
  
Just then, a girl, about the same size as Naru, hair about shoulder length was rushing towards her.  
  
"Naru!"   
  
"Hi Ari!" Naru waved. They both said reached each other and started talking. "How are you!"  
  
"Great! My summer was cool! I hanged out at the beach... went to the amusment park... er...sorry, how are you?" Ari asked.  
  
"I'm fine. As for my summer...let's just say it's been infested by a perverted troll..." Naru said in response.   
  
Of course, she didn't understand that but they kept on talking.  
  
"Hey Ari, I want to show you a friend of mine. He's a little dorky...and perverted in a way, and he seems dense, but don't get me wrong! He alright. Problem is that I can't find him. Naru said to her. "Come on Mutsumi, let's continue to find...Mutsumi?"  
  
"Na-chan!" Mutsumi called from far away.  
  
Ari and Naru quickly rushed to her. Looking around, Naru still didn't find Keitaro.   
  
"Um...Mutsumi... why did you call us here?" Naru asked.  
  
"I'm been standing where the girls are crowd and ...well, look at them." Mutsumi said.  
  
Naru looked at everyone's faces. She jumped from face to face and to her surprise, each and every one of them has the same expression on their face. Their eyes were in a dreamy state with a small smile on their faces.  
  
"Do you think...they're zombies!" Mutsumi asked in horror.  
  
"Mutsumi! They're not zombies!" Naru said to her. "But it's weird that all the girls are in the same state..."  
  
Naru tapped one on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me...but what's happening?" Naru asked her.  
  
"There is a new student on campus. He really, really cute and he's sooo smart..."   
  
Naru raised an eyebrow. She turned to Ari. "You know anything?" Naru asked.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, there has been talk that there is some cute sophomore walking round campus lately. He was described at the smart but not dorky type that doesn't have glasses. I never saw him yet so I'm not sure if they are true." Ari informed them. Naru shot a glance at her. "Er...not that you're not smart or anything about your glasses! You're the smartest one in our year!"   
  
"Well...I guess I can't argue...I am the smartest one in this class..." Naru self-complemented herself.  
  
"Yeah, and all the guys want to ask you out!" Mutsumi added.   
  
"You're smart, pretty, you attract all men, and you're in a lot of clubs. Yet, you keep your grade up." Ari also added.  
  
"O, come on you guys...stop that..." Naru said.  
  
Just then, a bunch of girls rushed to a window near them and a whole bunch of talking started.  
  
"Look! There he is. There is the guy I'm talking about." They whispered to each other. "There is the person that might top Ms. Narusegawa!" "Boy...isn't he cute!"   
  
"Grr...what did they saw?!" Naru said.  
  
"Naru...they didn't mean it..." Ari said, trying to stop her from charging in there.  
  
Naru and Mutsumi pushed to the front of the pack so that they were in front of the window. There they saw Seta in the room. But he wasn't alone someone else was in there. Finally, the suspense was killing Naru, so she pushed everyone away and ran into the building. There she counted the room numbers until she hit the room Seta was in. She slid open the door and wasn't expecting what to see.  
  
"O...hello Naru" Seta greeted her.  
  
"Hi Naru, what are you doing here?" Keitaro asked.  
  
**  
  
Naru stood there, looking at Seta and his guest, Keitaro.   
  
"Naru? You ok?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Seta...could you leave me and Keitaro alone?" Naru requested.  
  
Seta made his way toward the door but without saying to Keitaro, "Good luck part-timer..."  
  
The door closed and they were alone. Naru walked over and closed the drapes so the girls didn't see what as going to happen.  
  
"Naru, what's wrong?" Keitaro asked, slowly making his way to the door.  
  
Naru took a good look at Keitaro. He seems normal. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts like any other student...but...  
  
"Keitaro! Where are your glasses!" Naru demanded.  
  
"Well Naru, I wanted to see what I would look like if I wear contacts and well...how do I look?" Keitaro said to her.  
  
"Grr... I don't care. Do you know what the buzz around school is?" Naru asked him.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Well, it seems that a handsome, intelligent sophomore has entered Tokyo U and has taken the hearts of many with his brains, looks, and his has no glasses. Does this ring a bell to you?" Naru asked him.   
  
"Wow...I wonder who that can be..." Keitaro said.  
  
Naru fell over. "D-Dammit Keitaro! They're talking about you!"  
  
"M-Me?"  
  
"Damn right! Watch!" she said as she walked over to the blinds and opened them. There all the girls went crazy. She then re-closed them. "Get it?"  
  
Keitaro scratched his head. "Wow...I'm really popular..."  
  
Mutsumi and Ari both broke into the room.   
  
"Kei-kun! Hi!" Mutsumi said waving at him.  
  
"Whoa...so you're this Keitaro fella that everyone's talking about...hmm, you don't look half as bad as everyone says..." Ari said looked at him.  
  
"Don't be deceived Ari! This is that dorky, perverted, son of a bitch that I was talking about! He gets off by kissing turtles and stealing girls panties!" Naru said to her.  
  
"Naru! You can't spread rumors like that!" Keitaro defended himself.  
  
"Wow Naru... you sure know a lot of cute people..." Ari said.   
  
"Hey! He's not..."  
  
"Hello, I'm Ari. I'm a friend of Naru." Ari introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Keitaro. I'm also friends with Naru and Mutsumi." Keitaro said, shaking her hand.  
  
"What's with the innocent act Keitaro!" Naru asked.  
  
"Well, I have to go...I'll see you later Naru...bye Keitaro..." Ari said, walking off.  
  
They all watched as she left.   
  
"Keitaro! Why are you all of a sudden, different? You know you can't keep it up. They'll find out how you really are!" Naru said to him.  
  
"God Naru, will you leave me alone...I thought that I'd try a new look. You don't have to be a critic about it." Keitaro said to her, leaving the room.   
  
"Boy Naru... don't you think you're a little hard on poor Kei-kun? I mean...this is his first time in a class room for some time now." Mutsumi said to her.  
  
"Well...still he shouldn't be hiding his true identity from everyone. They'll think he is a great guy..."  
  
Mutsumi raised an eyebrow. "My my, are we getting jealous of Keitaro's popularly? So what if he catches a few hearts, it's probably the first time he'll be in a community that he's welcomed in."  
  
Naru lowered her head. "I guess..." [But he's my Keitaro...]  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next time, tensions start to rise when Naru is placed second smartest in her class and that Keitaro is receiving a lot of attention. Next time! 


	3. Chapter 2: Best Friends and Big Rivals

Love Hina  
  
Life as a Student  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Note: {time will be mentioned in this bracket}   
  
Author's Time: Nothing to report this time...just enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Play Back~  
  
Keitaro Urashima made a promise to a little girl a long time ago at the Hinata House. The promise was that they will go to Tokyo U together. Keitaro studied, aimed, and took the exam for Tokyo U three times and failed all of them. While studying, he meets up with Naru, his study partner also aiming for Tokyo U, and Mutsumi, who has a memory about the promise that Keitaro made. Now, Keitaro and the gang finally got into Tokyo U. Thinking that his luck has finally change, disaster struck and he broke his leg, making him miss the whole school year. With no class credits, he couldn't move on with Naru and Mutsumi. In the finally attempt to reach happiness, Keitaro takes the placement exam for incoming sophomores and actually passes.   
  
The first day class has started and Keitaro wanted to make a good first impression. In fact, his first impression was so good that everyone thought (mostly the girls) that he was a smart, handsome, incoming student that was applying. Unfortunately this bothered Naru, thinking that Keitaro's just messing around with them.   
  
A few school days have passed now and things have settled down a bit.   
  
Now the story continues...  
  
Chapter 2: Best Friends and Big Rivals   
  
{7:45 am}  
  
"I don't know why we had to take that test the other day..." A girl said, walking down the hall with Ari, Naru, and Mutsumi.  
  
"They said it was just to see what you know and don't know...but if you ask me, they're probably looking for the smartest people and make them do more work." Ari said.  
  
"Maybe...but we all know one thing..." Mutsumi started.  
  
"Naru placed first!" They all cheered.   
  
"Come on you guys..." Naru said, calming them down.   
  
"Don't hide it Naru. Everyone knows you're the smartest person in the whole class. You score the highest school on all test, get the best grade on projects...I really don't think that you can't be number one." Mutsumi said to her.  
  
They were walking along when someone caught their eyes.  
  
"Kyaah! It's Keitaro!" Ari, Mutsumi, and the girl screamed, rushing to him. Naru just stood there in the dust as they started to talk to him.  
  
"Man...what's with the test yesterday?" Keitaro asked them  
  
"I know! It's like..." They started. Naru slowly approach them and cleared her throat. Keitaro looked up at Naru.  
  
"Hey Naru, what's up?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Nothing much...we were just heading to the main hall for the results..."   
  
"Oh...that's where I was going also..." Keitaro said to her.  
  
"Come on Kei-kun! Let's all go together!" Mutsumi said, pulling his arm.   
  
They all walked together when they saw the list on the main hall wall (whoa...say that ten times fast). They approached it and saw who scored the highest. As Naru looked for her name, everyone was in shock. Finally, Naru found it, but it wasn't in first...but in second! She just froze there.   
  
[What...what...what just happen. I'm in second in the whole sophomore class ...second...but, who could possibly be smarter, determined, and spent as many hours studying as I did...] Naru thought to herself, with a whole bunch of other thoughts racing inside her. She looked up at the paper and saw who was in first place.  
  
1. Keitaro Urashima  
  
2. Naru Narusegawa  
  
3. ....  
  
**  
  
"Keitaro!" Naru yelled, echoing throughout the Hinata House. "How in the world did you get a higher score than me!"   
  
"C-Calm down Naru!" Keitaro said back to her.  
  
"How can I calm down! You, of all people beat me! You had no chance of making into Tokyo U. You hardly knew anything before I started tutoring you. How can some lazy ass beat me!" Naru yelled him while shaking him. Naru then released him and she started to head back to her room. "You know Keitaro, you may have tricked the others with your act, but you can't trick me!" she said to him before she disappeared.  
  
[Geez...all because I got a better score...I wonder what's wrong with her. She was never like this before...] Keitaro thought to himself.  
  
**  
  
{10:00 am}  
  
"Look, over there, it's Naru. And she's sitting next to Keitaro and Mutsumi..." a girl said.  
  
"Lately, it seems like they have been together...do you think that they are a couple?" another girl asked.  
  
Across from those girls, Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi were sitting down, talking to each other.  
  
"Well well Keitaro, how did you do on the science test..." Naru asked him.  
  
"Hmm, the science test...I got a ninety-two...how about..." Keitaro started until he was cut off.  
  
"Ha! I got a ninety-eight! Eat that Keitaro!" Naru said, getting into his face.   
  
"O my...all worked up just for a test..." Mutsumi said, surprised. "All I got was a ninety..."  
  
"Face it Keitaro...you're losing that smart streak. It's only a matter of time until you go back to your normal ways..." Naru said to him.  
  
"Heh, we'll see Naru. So far, I've been doing good... who knows...maybe you'll lose it and I'll be the known as the smartest one here..."   
  
"You wish!"  
  
"We'll see!"  
  
"O my..."  
  
{10: 10 am}  
  
Naru was with Ari and a couple of other girls, heading off to their next class.  
  
"Um...Naru...can I ask you something?" Ari asked.  
  
"Sure...what's up?"  
  
"Well...you seem to know a lot about Keitaro, a lot more than we do. So we were just wondering...are you two a couple!" Ari shot out.  
  
Naru froze in her tracks. "N-No! Of course not!" [I can't let them know I actually live with him...they'll get the wrong impression.]  
  
"Oh? Really...that's too bad. You two would be a pretty cute couple." Ari suggested  
  
"Quiet Ari!" Naru said to her. "Just don't mention that again..."  
  
{10:10 am} (Somewhere else)  
  
"Yo! Keitaro!" a couple of guys called, waving to get his attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey you guys! What's up?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Nothing much. But we have seen you around Ms. Narusegawa for awhile now... is there something that we should know about?" they questioned him.  
  
"What! Um...no! There is nothing going on between me and her." He said, defending himself. [O no, I can't let them know that I love Naru...judging by the popularity of Naru there would be a lot of people that want to kill me! Plus I can't let anyone know that I live with her...they'll get the wrong impression...]  
  
"Better not Keitaro... A lot of us want a happy future with her..." they said to him.   
  
**  
  
"You guys! I'm home!" Naru called when she entered the House.  
  
"O good, dinner will be ready in a while Naru..." Shinobu called from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Shinobu, I'm going out for awhile, you don't have to make a place for me for dinner tonight." Naru told her.  
  
"Um...ok..." she responded.  
  
Naru changed, got her coat and walked out. A couple of minutes later...  
  
"You guys! I'm home!" Keitaro also called, walking in.  
  
"O good, you're home sempai. Dinner will be ready." Shinobu said.  
  
Keitaro walked into the kitchen. "Shinobu, could you make an extra plate for a guest that's coming over?"   
  
"Yeah, of course."   
  
"Thanks a lot Shinobu...have you seen Naru anywhere?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"She said that she's going out tonight...dunno where though..." Shinobu said to him.  
  
"Ok, thanks..." Just then, someone was knocking at the door. Keitaro hurried to the door and slid it open. There stood Ari holding her books.  
  
"I'm ready for that study session you promised." She said.  
  
"Come in!" [Whew...with Naru gone, Ari will never know that she lives here also...]  
  
They took a seat in the living room.  
  
"So what do you need help in?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Calculus would be nice..." She said.  
  
Just then, Naru rushed into the room and grabbed her sweater lying next to Keitaro.  
  
"Heh, forgot about this. Hey Keitaro, I'm going out tonight alright? Don't worry, I'll probably bring you back something. Oh yeah, is it possible if you can wake me up..." Naru stared to talk until she saw Keitaro trying to make her stop. "What's wrong?" Naru asked. She looked over to the right and saw Ari sitting there.  
  
[O no! She knows! She knows about me and him!] Naru thought as her eyes widen.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ari now knows about their little secret and Keitaro and Naru are seeing their popularity rating from the two smartest students to the cutest couple ever. Is this what is in store for them? Until Next time... 


	4. Chapter 3: A secret among friends

Love Hina  
  
Life as a Student  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Note: {time will be mentioned in this bracket}  
  
Author's Time: ZzzZzzzZz...  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Review~  
  
Keitaro Urashima made a promise to a little girl a long time ago at the Hinata House. The promise was that they will go to Tokyo U together. Keitaro studied, aimed, and took the exam for Tokyo U three times and failed all of them. While studying, he meets up with Naru, his study partner also aiming for Tokyo U, and Mutsumi, who has a memory about the promise that Keitaro made. Now, Keitaro and the gang finally got into Tokyo U. Thinking that his luck has finally change, disaster struck and he broke his leg, making him miss the whole school year. With no class credits, he couldn't move on with Naru and Mutsumi. In the finally attempt to reach happiness, Keitaro takes the placement exam for incoming sophomores and actually passes.   
  
The first day class has started and Keitaro wanted to make a good first impression. In fact, his first impression was so good that everyone thought (mostly the girls) that he was a smart, handsome, incoming student that was applying. Unfortunately this bothered Naru, thinking that Keitaro's just messing around with them.   
  
A couple of days have passed and in the whole sophomore class, Naru and Keitaro are the top students. They started to compete with each other, trying to get a better grade while trying to hide that they actually study and live together. This all comes crashing down when Ari, Naru's best friend, goes over to the Hinata House to study with Keitaro.  
  
Now we'll continue on where we left off and the story continues...  
  
Chapter 3: A secret among friends  
  
Ari just sat there...looking at Keitaro, then back at Naru, then again back at Keitaro, trying to figure out if what she is seeing is true.   
  
"Ari..." Keitaro said.  
  
"Um...I..." Ari started but it seems that she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.  
  
"Ari...let me explain...um, this isn't what it really looks like." Naru said to her.  
  
"But you are....and he is right there...and you're..." Ari said, fumbling with the words.  
  
Keitaro got up and started to walk towards Ari. [O no...She's in complete shock...there is no way this situation could get any worst...] Keitaro thought to himself. But it did.   
  
"HIYO KEITARO!" Su screamed, kicking him in the face. Keitaro flew in the air and landed on Naru.  
  
"O w ow ow! Su...we have company over..." Naru started, but realizing that Keitaro's hand was on one of her breast.   
  
"Ow...huh? Ack! I-I didn't mean..." He started but was punched threw the wall.  
  
"You jerk! Take that you pervert!" She screamed. Naru suddenly came back to reality and saw the look on Ari's face. Suddenly, Ari fainted.  
  
**  
  
"Alright...looks like we have a lot of explaining to do..." Naru said to Ari, who regained conciseness. Naru and Keitaro were sitting on one side of the dinner table and Ari was sitting on the other side. Ari sat there silently.  
  
"Alright...the truth is that...we live together. Me and Keitaro helped each other at night studying for exams and projects." Naru started.  
  
"But we aren't together!" Keitaro added. "Me and her are friends. She was there for me and I've been there for her...although sometimes we might not have been cooperating with each other."  
  
Ari just sat there silently, absorbing everything.  
  
"I am the landlord of this girl's dormitory, along with my aunt. The truth about me is that I'm not the brightest person in the world. I'm clumsy, unlucky, and I tend to do get into a lot of trouble." Keitaro told her.  
  
"I'm one of the boarders in this dorm." Naru started. "Although I'm nice and perfect at school...I'm, well..."   
  
"You're stubborn, inconsiderate, you don't listen to the other side of someone's stories, you're hot-headed, you're very violent...." Keitaro said, continuing the sentence.   
  
"Do you mind! I'm speaking here! ...But he's right, all those things...they are true. I'm sorry Ari if we gave you the wrong impressions..."   
  
They were looking at her, waiting for her to get up and leave, but instead...she laughed.  
  
"Wow, who would have thought you guys were like that...And have interesting lives. Hey, I don't really care if you were trying to put up a front...but the lease you could have told me is that you two sleep together under the same roof."  
  
"We're not a couple!" They both yelled.  
  
"Oh? So will all the things you were hiding, that one is true?" Ari asked.  
  
"Yup, there is nothing between us. We're perfect strangers!" Naru proclaimed.  
  
"Naru! How can you be so cruel! We talk to each other, help each other, how can you say there is nothing between us!" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Because it's true!" Naru told him.  
  
Keitaro and Naru went off to an argument while Ari sat back, laughing.   
  
"Well...tomorrow's a Sunday...how about we all go out together! It'll be fun and I'll get to learn more about you guys!" Ari suggested.   
  
"Um...sure"   
  
**  
  
"Hey you guys!" Ari called, waving at Keitaro and Naru.   
  
"Hi Ari...so where are we going?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Nowhere in particular...just a walk around the park or so..." Ari told them.  
  
"Sure thing, let's go." Naru said, starting to walk.  
  
So they headed to the park. It was a breezy day with clouds all over the sky. Autumn was sure coming. Some of the trees were still green but most of them have orange, yellow, and brown leaves with some have no leaves at all.   
  
"So tell me about you're adventures you guys." Ari said to them.  
  
"Well...nothing really to tell..." Naru said. "We went to Okinawa, we went on some un-charted isle, and mostly we went to a beach...nothing special..."   
  
"Well, unless you call being stranded on that isle, being shipwrecked on Okinawa and being abandoned on a small isle near the beach an adventure...then yeah." Keitaro told her.   
  
"So how long have you known each other?" Ari asked.  
  
"About 2 years now... almost 3 years..." Keitaro told her.  
  
"How did you meet?"   
  
"Well...it's something that I don't want to re-live let me tell you that..." Keitaro said.  
  
"What the hell do you mean! You do it everyday! You claim that you slipped and accidentally fall into the hot spring or some kind of lame excuse like that." Naru yelled at him.  
  
"But it is an accident!" Keitaro yelled back.  
  
"What happened?" Ari asked.  
  
"Grr...stupid Keitaro was 'lost' so he takes a bath in the girl's hot spring..."  
  
"Hey! I didn't know by then!"  
  
"But you know now and you still do it!"   
  
"Um...I think I should move on..." Ari said to herself as Keitaro and Naru were yelling at each other. "But you know what they say, the more two people yell at each other, the more they love each other..."   
  
Keitaro and Naru looked at her and blushed.  
  
"Y-Yeah right!" Naru said, pushing Keitaro into a tree. "Don't make jokes like that!"  
  
"Heh, sorry, couldn't help it...say Naru, can I ask you something...um, alone?" Ari asked her.  
  
"Sure..." She said, walking away from Keitaro.  
  
They were a good distance away from Keitaro now. Away that it was impossible for him to hear.  
  
"So Naru...tell me, do you like Keitaro?" Ari asked.  
  
"Er...Um...no! Of course not! Why would I like some perverted troll?" She shot back at her.  
  
"Well, you know, you tend to make a place for people that spend a lot of time with you. Judging by the time that you and Keitaro spend, I'd say that you two are feeling some type of love for each other." Ari lectured  
  
"...when did you become an expert about love...anyways, I don't love that freak at all..."   
  
"Ok...whatever you say, but you know, if you keep denying you might just see Keitaro taken away from you." Ari said, looking out at the sky.  
  
"Well...I really don't want that to happen...now that you mentioned it...I guess...I..." Naru started.   
  
As soon as Naru finished her sentence, Ari's eyes were open wide, but then returned back to normal. Then, after hearing what Naru said, Ari smiled back at her.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ice has been broken between Ari, Keitaro, and Naru now that she's one with the group. But there has been an awkward atmosphere whenever Ari sees Keitaro. Until new time... 


	5. Chapter 4: Helping out a friend

Love Hina  
  
Life as a Student  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Note: {time will be mentioned in this bracket}  
  
Author's Time: Just finishing up Love Hina vol. 11...  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Review~  
  
Keitaro Urashima made a promise to a little girl a long time ago at the Hinata House. The promise was that they will go to Tokyo U together. Keitaro studied, aimed, and took the exam for Tokyo U three times and failed all of them. While studying, he meets up with Naru, his study partner also aiming for Tokyo U, and Mutsumi, who has a memory about the promise that Keitaro made. Now, Keitaro and the gang finally got into Tokyo U. Thinking that his luck has finally change, disaster struck and he broke his leg, making him miss the whole school year. With no class credits, he couldn't move on with Naru and Mutsumi. In the finally attempt to reach happiness, Keitaro takes the placement exam for incoming sophomores and actually passes.   
  
The first day class has started and Keitaro wanted to make a good first impression. In fact, his first impression was so good that everyone thought (mostly the girls) that he was a smart, handsome, incoming student that was applying. Unfortunately this bothered Naru, thinking that Keitaro's just messing around with them.   
  
A couple of days have passed and in the whole sophomore class, Naru and Keitaro are the top students. They started to compete with each other, trying to get a better grade while trying to hide that they actually study and live together. This all comes crashing down when Ari, Naru's best friend, goes over to the Hinata House to study with Keitaro.  
  
After finding out about Keitaro and Naru, Ari learned all about them, where they met, their personalities, what they are like, and along the topic, who they like...sorta. Now, it seems that Ari is part of the trio and it seems that there is something in Ari's mind that she can't shake out.  
  
Now the story continues...  
  
Chapter 4: Helping out a friend  
  
{9:15 am}  
  
"Whoa...check it out...its Ms. Narusegawa..." a guy said to his friends at Naru walked by them.  
  
"Man, isn't she cute..."  
  
"Yeah I know...you think she'll go out with me?"   
  
"Yeah right..."  
  
"Look! It's Keitaro!" A girl said to her friends as Keitaro walked by them.  
  
"Ahh...he's sooo dreamy..."  
  
"He's sooo smart..."  
  
They were walking until they met each other in front of the library. They smiled at each other and walked in together. As the door closed, everyone had a sweat drop on their heads.  
  
"Man...by the looks of things, I bet those two are going out..." a guy said.  
  
"What a bummer..."  
  
Keitaro and Naru looked back at each other and dropped to the floor.   
  
"So, is it really that hard to keep an impression?" Ari asked, carrying a library book.   
  
"Ari...you don't know how hard it is..." Naru told her. "Everyday, you have to be sweet, caring and helpful..."  
  
"To bad you're not always like that..." Keitaro criticized.  
  
"No one asked you...So Ari, what are you doing here?" Naru asked.  
  
"Um...well, I..." Ari stuttered while looking at Naru in the face. Naru raised an eye brow. "Um...sorry! I'll be right back!" She said, running off.  
  
Keitaro turned to her. "What did you do to her Naru?"  
  
"I did nothing!" Naru yelled at him. [But I wonder what's wrong...]  
  
Ari ran behind the farthest book shelf, far away from Keitaro and Naru.   
  
[Gah...what am I doing? Everyday it's been like this... every time I see Naru...]  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Well...I really don't want that to happen...now that you mentioned it...I guess...I..." Naru started.   
  
"I guess that I really do care for him...a lot, but I can't tell him, I don't know what his reaction might be..."  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
[God, every time I see her with Keitaro, I just want to grab her and make her confess to him! Let him know! At lease he should know!] Ari battled with herself.  
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
Ari jumped and looked behind her, reveling Naru.   
  
"N-Naru! Er...HI!"   
  
"Ari, lately, I've been noticing that you've been avoiding me...is there something wrong? You know you can always talk to me with anything."  
  
"Naru...can we talk...outside..." Ari asked.  
  
"Sure...let's go." Naru said, walked towards the exit. "Hey Keitaro...you wait here..." she told him.  
  
**  
  
"Alright...spill it" Naru said to her.  
  
"Ok...errrr why don't you confess to Keitaro!" Ari shouted. "You love him don't you! You care for him! The lease you can do is tell him that you care!" Ari continued. Naru was panicking, looking around to see if anyone else was listening. "When someone loves another, they should tell that person! Even if the response is rejection, they have the right to know!"  
  
"ARI! Ari! Calm down! People can hear you!" Naru said, calming her down.  
  
"Ok...ok...sorry, I got carried away..."  
  
"So what brought this up all of a sudden?" Naru asked.  
  
"Well, what you said, back at the park...I knew you were telling the truth, and on the look on Keitaro's face, he doesn't have a clue about this. And besides, you two look cute together!" Ari said.  
  
"Please, me and that pond creature...you've got to be joking!" Naru said, denying.  
  
[O no...she's not admitting...looks like I have to play my 2 of hearts now...(heh, for all you 13 card players out there...)] "Oh? Tell me then Naru...do you sometimes dream about him?" This caught Naru off guard. "You, in Keitaro's warm embrace, drinking hot chocolate while sitting out on an open fire. Keitaro, whispering sweet nothings in your ear. Keitaro, telling you that he loves you, keeping anything that harms your away, reliving all strees...(heh, not the first time I used this...)"  
  
"Quit it! Quit it now!" Naru cried, begging her to stop. Images were forming on her head of all this things that she said.  
  
"...In hot summers he offers you a cold drink, and cold winters he offers you his sweater... making sure all your desires are satisfied."  
  
"STOP IT! YES! YES! Ok! I do want those things! I admit it!" Naru cried.  
  
[Yes, I broke her open...] Ari said to herself.  
  
"But...what if that's not what Keitaro wants...sure he has confessed his love for me, but that was a long time ago back in spring...but still. I don't know what he is thinking about. I'm not sure if he still feels the same way he did back then. I just don't know..." Naru said, looking away from Ari.  
  
"Then I'll help you! I'll help you get him to revile his feeling for you again!" Ari proclaimed.  
  
"Huh?! Wait, why don't we talk about this over rationally..." Naru said.  
  
"To late for that! It's battle stations! Let's go!" Ari said, walking away.  
  
"This won't end well for me..."  
  
**  
  
First attempt...  
  
{12:45 am}  
  
"Alright Naru...here's the plan..." Ari whispered to her while they walk.  
  
"What plan?"   
  
"Duh, to show if Keitaro has any feeling for you...now here." Air gave Naru a glass of lemonade with two straws in them. "I think you catch my drift, I told him you'll be waiting at the tables near the fountain, a perfect effect. Now go! Hurry!" Ari said, pushing her to the tables. Naru turned back and saw Ari holding up her thumb.  
  
Naru slowly approached Keitaro.  
  
"Hey Naru, what do you want?" Keitaro asked. "Hey, lemonande!"  
  
"Oh...well..." Naru started, talking a seat in front of him. "I thought you might be thirsty..."  
  
"Wow, thanks Naru...huh? Two straws?" Keitaro said in amazement.  
  
"Um...yeah..." Naru fumbled. "Well...I thought....that..."  
  
"Thanks Naru, now I can drink this down twice as fast!" He said, already drinking it. Naru fell over and so did Ari. Obviously, the first attempt failed. "Huh? Did I miss something?"  
  
**  
  
Second Attempt...  
  
"Ok...that first one didn't work...but this is fool proof! Here! Take these pens and start walking!" Ari handing Naru forty pens and pencils and pushing off to Keitaro's direction.  
  
Naru was stubbing, trying to regain balance when she accidentally hit Keitaro, making all the pens and pencils fall.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm soo sorry Naru..." Keitaro said, picking them up.  
  
"O no, it's my fault, I wasn't looking..." She said.  
  
They were in a frenzy, trying to pick up everything when suddenly, both of their hands touched. Naru quickly withdrew her hand in embarrassment and looked at Keitaro's face, hoping to see the same reaction.  
  
"Here's the last one! Sorry again Naru..." Keitaro said, smiling at her.  
  
Naru just sat there looking into space.  
  
"Wow, he's has one of the best poker faces in the world. No sign of embarrassment, no sign of love, nothing...this is going to harder than I thought..." Ari thought to herself.  
  
**  
  
Thrid attempt (and it ain't any better either...)  
  
"Forget it Naru...just never mind..." Air told her. "It's hopeless, just...go..."  
  
"Um...alright, sorry that everything didn't work out as planed. You know, I was also curious if he still loves me...I guess it's a thing in the past..." Naru said, walking away. "See you in class...Hey Keitaro!" She called, seeing him.  
  
[That's right Naru...I'm sorry that I can't tell you about my next plan, I just need you to be yourself this time...] Ari thought to herself.  
  
Keitaro and Naru were walking along when Keitaro saw a text book. "Check it out...someone drop a text book." Keitaro called, rushing towards it.  
  
"Oh? Let me see..."Naru said, running towards him.  
  
[Heh...perfect...] Ari sat in the bushes, with a clear wire in her hands.  
  
As soon as Naru got close enough, Ari pulled tight on the wire, tripping Naru and making her land on top of Keitaro. Ari then tried to get up, but her foot was caught by the branches and roots. So there they were, on top of each other. Naru was looking at Keitaro straight on and vice versa. And if fact, they were both embarrassed. Slowly, their faces started to move closer and closer together until...  
  
"Keitaro! Keitaro! Where are you man! We need an extra man for..." A guy called. In a hurry, they got off each other. Ari finally freed herself but was too late to see anything.  
  
"Um...sorry about that Naru...well, see ya..." Keitaro said to her walking off.  
  
"Sorry Naru...guess that plan was a total bust huh..." Ari said, walked towards her.   
  
"Don't worry Ari...it wasn't a total bust..." Naru said, supporting her. [At lease I know...]   
  
**  
  
{3:00 pm}  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow..." Ari said, trying to carry all of her books.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you come over later today, we'll have a study group going on." Naru invited her.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Keitaro said.  
  
"Sure...why not, I'll be there around dinner time." Ari waved to them, leaving.   
  
Keitaro was already walking and Ari started to walk, trying to balance out the books but she didn't notice that one of her notebooks fell.  
  
"Ari! Wait! You dropped..." She called after her but she was out of ear shot.   
  
Naru walked over to see what she dropped. She went over and picked it up...but read something that wasn't for her eyes to read.  
  
End of Chapter4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naru has stumbled on something that is really dear to Ari and now that Naru knows her little secret, it's really hard for Naru to look at her face to face. Until next time... 


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to the Hinata House

Love Hina  
  
Life as a Student  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Note: {time will be mentioned in this bracket}  
  
Author's Time: You know, I really don't think people actually read this area. This is the only area that I can talk to you guys! Eh...doesn't matter. If you have questions, I'll be willing to answer them, go ahead; I'm already in my summer vacation. I've been on vacation for almost 2 weeks now! E-mail me at ElementalSage@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Review~  
  
Keitaro Urashima made a promise to a little girl a long time ago at the Hinata House. The promise was that they will go to Tokyo U together. Keitaro studied, aimed, and took the exam for Tokyo U three times and failed all of them. While studying, he meets up with Naru, his study partner also aiming for Tokyo U, and Mutsumi, who has a memory about the promise that Keitaro made. Now, Keitaro and the gang finally got into Tokyo U. Thinking that his luck has finally change, disaster struck and he broke his leg, making him miss the whole school year. With no class credits, he couldn't move on with Naru and Mutsumi. In the finally attempt to reach happiness, Keitaro takes the placement exam for incoming sophomores and actually passes.   
  
The first day class has started and Keitaro wanted to make a good first impression. In fact, his first impression was so good that everyone thought (mostly the girls) that he was a smart, handsome, incoming student that was applying. Unfortunately this bothered Naru, thinking that Keitaro's just messing around with them.   
  
A couple of days have passed and in the whole sophomore class, Naru and Keitaro are the top students. They started to compete with each other, trying to get a better grade while trying to hide that they actually study and live together. This all comes crashing down when Ari, Naru's best friend, goes over to the Hinata House to study with Keitaro.  
  
After finding out about Keitaro and Naru, Ari learned all about them, where they met, their personalities, what they are like, and along the topic, who they like...sorta. Now, it seems that Ari is part of the trio and it seems that there is something in Ari's mind that she can't shake out.  
  
In an attempt to find out if Keitaro still like Naru or not, Ari ran through a couple of attempts to make Keitaro confess. But unfortunately, none of them really work or did the job. In the end of the day, Keitaro and Naru invited Ari to join their study group and as Ari was leaving, Naru notice that she dropped her note book. The note book was open and she accidentally saw something that changed her whole impression on Ari.  
  
Now the story continues where we left off...  
  
Chapter 5: Welcome to the Hinata House  
  
[Who would have thought that Ari was like that...] Naru thought as she continued to read the text in the note book. [Sure...everyone is like that...but I didn't think she was one of them...and I can't really blame her...but the lease she could have done is told me the truth.]   
  
**  
  
{5:30 pm}  
  
"Hey, someone's at the door, can you go get it? I'm kinda busy watching T.V." Kitsune said, sitting in front of the T.V. A beer in one hand and the remote in the other.  
  
"You know Kitsune, maybe you should go out for once; instead of lying there like a bum." Naru told her, walking towards the door. She opened it and Ari on the other side, wearing a very pretty dress and wearing her hair up in a bun.   
  
"Hiya Naru!" Ari said cheerfully.  
  
"Er...hi..." Naru said, looking away from her face. [Geez...what's with the cheery attitude all of a sudden...what happened to that determined girl back at Tokyo U?] "Um...what's with the get up? Do you normally look like that when you go over to someone's house?" Naru asked.  
  
"Well, not really, I just wanted to try out something!" Ari said to her. "So are we going to study?"  
  
"Not now...we'll have to wait 'til Keitaro comes back. He went to get food for tonight..." Naru told her. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour..."  
  
Naru and Ari walked along entering many room and started to introduce the girls to her.   
  
"In the kitchen, Shinobu is setting the table. Shinobu is in high school right now, 15 years old, and she does most of the cooking. Don't be surprised if you see her here all the time." Naru informed her. They walked into the living room. "Lying on the couch is Kitsune...she a bum, don't bother with her." Naru told her.   
  
"Hey, I heard that..." Kitsune said.  
  
"I bet you did...now..." Naru pushed Ari along. They walked up to the balcony where Motoko was training. "Her name is Motoko, she's from the God's cry school and knows a lot of sword techniques. She's probably the one person you don't want to tick off..."   
  
They headed back down stairs were Keitaro just entered.   
  
"Oh, hey Ari...Naru..." Keitaro said to them.  
  
"Hi Keitaro..." Ari waved.  
  
"Hiyo Keitaro!" Su cried, jump kicking him in the face again.  
  
"And I bet you remember Su..." Naru said, pointing her out. "And those are the boarder here...any questions?" Naru asked, again, looking away room her face.  
  
"How come Keitaro's a landlord for a girl's dormitory? Shouldn't it be a girl?" Ari asked.  
  
"Good question...wish I knew the answer to it..." Naru said, pushing her right along.  
  
"Urashima..." Motoko called, coming down the stairs. "I need you to fix my door, there is an annoying..." she started, but then stared right at Ari, then back at Keitaro.  
  
"Dammit Keitaro! Why did you kidnap this innocent girl and dress her up! Is it what you get off of?!" Motoko yelled, slashing him through the door.  
  
"No! NO! Motoko! She's a guest! She came here dressed like this!" Naru told her.   
  
"Oh...well, either way, fix my door AND the front door as well..." Motoko said, walking off to the kitchen.  
  
"Keitaro!? Are you ok?" Ari called.  
  
"Yeah...just the something that comes naturally..." Keitaro called from the rubble.  
  
**  
  
{6:15 pm}  
  
After dinner, Keitaro, Naru, and Ari went up to Naru's room to study. There, it was nothing but silence, writing, and a few questions asked here or there. Naru watched at Ari and Keitaro talked to each other, looking over each other's shoulders, and once in a while stare at each other.  
  
"Hey Keitaro...did you get the answer to this..." Naru started to ask him but was interrupted by an uproar of laughter. "Grrr...Never mind."   
  
"Psst, Keitaro, is Naru always like this?" Ari whispered to him.  
  
"Not always...she is silent when she studies and asked me questions every so often...but it seems that this time it's different." Keitaro whispered back.  
  
"Well, I think it's time for a break..." Naru said, getting up. They both looked at her.  
  
"Um...sure, why not." Keitaro said getting up.  
  
"If you don't mind...I think I'll go mingle around a bit." Ari said, walking out the door.  
  
They both watched her leave, then looked back at each other.  
  
"So...What's with you and Ari all of a sudden? It seems that you too have been awfully close to each other lately..." Naru teasesed.  
  
"What are you talking about Naru! She's you friend and well...it's not that I think she's not cute or anything, it's just that..." Keitaro said, trying to defend himself but realizing what he just said.  
  
"Why you...you think she's cute don't you! I should keep you on a chain to control you or something!" Naru yelled at him, running towards him.   
  
"Naru! Don't! I didn't mean it like that!" Keitaro said, walking backwards.  
  
Naru was advancing on Keitaro when her foot caught the table leg, making her trip. Keitaro was able to catch her, but he started to walk backwards, making Keitaro's back hit the wall and Naru's head hitting the wall also.   
  
"Naru! Are you ok!" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Owe...I hurt my nose..." Naru said, rubbing her nose.  
  
"Let me see..." Keitaro said to her, removing her hand placed his fingers on her lips.   
  
They were standing there in silence. Both of them had faith blushes across their faces.  
  
"Haha...that Kitsune..." Ari said, returning in. At that instant, Keitaro and Naru both bolted back to their seats so that it seems if nothing has happen. Ari just tilted her head in confusion. And again, two hours have past and it was already dark. It was time to call it a night.  
  
"Hey Ari, before you go, I need to talk to you about something..." Naru said, looking at the note book on her shelf.   
  
"Um...ok" Ari said.   
  
**  
  
{9:15 pm}  
  
"So what did you want me to talk to you about?" Ari asked.  
  
They were out on the balcony. It was a clear autumn night and all the stars were visible. The moon was out it was a perfect full moon.  
  
"Um...Ari, when you were heading home, I just you didn't notice that you dropped this..." Naru started, holding up Ari's note book. Ari's eyes widen.  
  
"Naru...I..."  
  
"Ari...just save it. I'm not mad at you. In fact, I really can't blame you. It seems that everyone has really taken notice, including me. But you know, you're really not helping yourself by keeping hiding everything." Naru told her, handing back her note book.  
  
"You're...you're right Naru, but, did...did you look through it, I mean, all of it?" Ari asked.  
  
"No, when it fell, it just flipped to that one page. I was really shocked when I saw it. I mean..." Naru started. Ari got nervous.  
  
"I mean...those are some pretty bad grades on your grade sheet." Naru told her.  
  
"Yes, I know...I know I can do better! That's why I wanted to get tutored. You guys are sooo smart, so I thought you guys could help me study!" Ari told her.  
  
"Heh, don't worry Ari, we'll help you..." Naru told her.  
  
"Thank you! Thanks a lot!" Ari said to her. "Well, it's getting late, I better go..."   
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow..." Naru told her.  
  
Ari was outside the Hinata House, walking down those endless stairs under the moonlight.  
  
"What a day, I got to study with the two smartest people; they even introduced me to the people living there. Man, I really feel welcome there. Well, I guess I have to hand it to Naru, she may have found out that I'm no smarter than the person next to me...but she didn't scan through the note book." Ari said to herself, flipping through the pages and stopping at a page that was full of hearts. There, inside the hearts was writing, saying...  
  
Keitaro  
  
+  
  
Ari  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ari is now one with the group, studying at their place everyday and hanging out on days that they are off. Then, one day, Naru sees Ari...with a date. Until next time! 


	7. Chapter 6: The Dating Game

Love Hina  
  
Life as a Student  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Note: {time will be mentioned in this bracket}  
  
Author's Time: Woooo! I just got my grades back and I deserve a good break! Sorry, but I'll take a rest after this chapter...gotta brainstorm for the next chapter and so...  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Review~  
  
Keitaro Urashima made a promise to a little girl a long time ago at the Hinata House. The promise was that they will go to Tokyo U together. Keitaro studied, aimed, and took the exam for Tokyo U three times and failed all of them. While studying, he meets up with Naru, his study partner also aiming for Tokyo U, and Mutsumi, who has a memory about the promise that Keitaro made. Now, Keitaro and the gang finally got into Tokyo U. Thinking that his luck has finally change, disaster struck and he broke his leg, making him miss the whole school year. With no class credits, he couldn't move on with Naru and Mutsumi. In the finally attempt to reach happiness, Keitaro takes the placement exam for incoming sophomores and actually passes.   
  
The first day class has started and Keitaro wanted to make a good first impression. In fact, his first impression was so good that everyone thought (mostly the girls) that he was a smart, handsome, incoming student that was applying. Unfortunately this bothered Naru, thinking that Keitaro's just messing around with them.   
  
A couple of days have passed and in the whole sophomore class, Naru and Keitaro are the top students. They started to compete with each other, trying to get a better grade while trying to hide that they actually study and live together. This all comes crashing down when Ari, Naru's best friend, goes over to the Hinata House to study with Keitaro.  
  
After finding out about Keitaro and Naru, Ari learned all about them, where they met, their personalities, what they are like, and along the topic, who they like...sorta. Now, it seems that Ari is part of the trio and it seems that there is something in Ari's mind that she can't shake out.  
  
In an attempt to find out if Keitaro still like Naru or not, Ari ran through a couple of attempts to make Keitaro confess. But unfortunately, none of them really work or did the job. In the end of the day, Keitaro and Naru invited Ari to join their study group and as Ari was leaving, Naru notice that she dropped her note book. The note book was open and she accidentally saw something that changed her whole impression on Ari.  
  
It seems that Ari, Naru's best friend, is hoping to find tutoring when Naru discovers that she isn't the brightest bulb but it seems that Ari has another secret that Naru doesn't know. Ari is in love with Naru's nutty, klutzy study partner, Keitaro.   
  
Now the story continues...  
  
Chapter 6: The Dating Game  
  
More weeks have passed and Ari has been going to the Hinata House every day for some extra help from Keitaro, Naru, and occasionally Mutsumi if she isn't helping Haruka. Autumn was heading towards its final days and soon it was going to be winter. Of course, it would mean warmer clothing and a whole lot of snuggling... if you had a special someone...  
  
"Man...What a night..." Keitaro said, getting up from his futon and putting his glasses on. He headed towards his window and opened it. Outside, the trees were changing colors and the wind was beginning to pick up. "Ahh...the signs of winter...and by the looks of things, I say It'll be a cold one..."  
  
Keitaro walked out of his room and headed for the kitchen. And of course, still half asleep, he trips over his foot, making him fall down the stairs.  
  
"You know Kei-kun, you have to be more careful while going down the stairs..." Mutsumi said, seeing the whole thing. She walked towards him and then ran right into the door post.  
  
"You're the one that should be careful! Mutsumi...what are you doing here?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Well, someone wanted me to give you this letter...kinda spooky if you ask me. It's been sprayed with perfume and judging by the writing, I'd say it's from a girl" Mutsumi teases him.  
  
"Hey! Give it here! Come on!" Keitaro said, trying to get the letter but Mutsumi stared to pull it away from him.  
  
"My my, Kei-kun, it seems like you've become popular with the girls that they are asking you out..." Mutsumi continued to tease.   
  
Finally Keitaro grabbed the letter and opened it. As he continued to read, his expressions when from happy, to confused, then back to happy again.  
  
"Well Kei-kun? Who's it from?"   
  
"Good question...wish I knew...It's signed anatomist, but they want me to go to the fountain near the train station at 2 o' clock..." Keitaro told her.  
  
"What are you two looking at?" Naru sneaked on them. Keitaro and Mutsumi jumped back.  
  
"Naru-san! Hiyo!" Mutsumi greeted her.  
  
"Er...it's nothing Naru!" Keitaro said, hiding the letter. Naru just stared at them both.  
  
"You two are weird...i'm going to get me some breakfast..." Naru told them, leaving.  
  
"So what are you going to do Kei-kun?" Mutsumi asked, looking back at the letter.  
  
"Well...they must have gone through the trouble of sending it...so the reasonable thing to do it go and tell this person that I can't..."   
  
"Aww...what a waste, you know, it takes a lot of guts to send something like that..." Mutsumi told him. "Now if you don't mind...I think I'll get me some breakfast..." Mutsumi said, walking towards the kitchen, hitting the door post again.  
  
"Mutsumi! Be careful!" Keitaro cried.  
  
**  
  
"Well, I'm all ready..." Keitaro said, looking at himself in the mirror. It was almost 2 o' clock and Keitaro was getting ready for his secret admirer. He placed his contacts in and he was off.   
  
"Sempai! Where are you going?" Shinobu asked.  
  
"Er...just out, have you guys seen Naru around?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"I believe Naru went out...she didn't mention where she was going but she's not here." Motoko informed him.  
  
"Alright, thanks Motoko...see you guys later..." Keitaro said to them as he left.  
  
"You like Keitaro don't you Motoko!" Su said, poping out of nowhere.  
  
"NO I DON'T!"   
  
Keitaro made it just in time, 2 o' clock and he looked around.  
  
[Hmm...typical people hanging out...but no one that looks like they are waiting for someone...Was this a cheep trick by Mutsumi? Is this how she gets her sick kicks? ...Nah, but still, who sent...HOLY!] Keitaro stopped in thought when he realized a familiar face. Naru was sitting on the fountain bench, looking out to the mountains. [O man...Naru must have written it. She really does love me...but why did she have to do it in a school girl fashion...why couldn't she just tell me in front of my face...Why am I complaining!] Keitaro thought, walking towards Naru when suddenly....  
  
"...sorry to keep you waiting Keitaro..." a familiar voice said.  
  
[Naru! Wait...i'm looking at her right now...if it isn't her then...] Keitaro thought, turing around. There stood Ari, wearing a coat and a long skirt.  
  
"Hiya Keitaro, I can't believe you actually came!" Ari said to him.  
  
"Er...yeah, no problem..." Keitaro said to her. [O no! I can't say no now! If I do, then she'll probably tell Naru and since they're close friends and all, Naru will pummel me to the ground...] "So...where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping we can walk and get to know each other better." Ari told him.  
  
"Sounds good, let's go." Keitaro said, walking out. They both walked together and started to talk.  
  
[What's going on between Keitaro and Ari...] Naru wondered as she looked behind her. [I thought I was going to relax today...but judging on how Keitaro is...better follow them...] Naru thought...trying to reason with herself that she isn't really stalking them. So, Naru followed them.  
  
**  
  
"Thanks Keitaro" Ari said, taking the hot chocolate from the vendor.   
  
"No problem Ari..." Keitaro told her, taking his hot chocolate and joining Ari outside. "Cold weather today huh?"  
  
"Yeah, very cold. You know, weather is really unpredictable. Its sunny one day and the next day it's cold and foggy. But hey, what can you do its nature. You know, the weather is almost like life, unpredictable, good, bad..."  
  
"Now that you motioned it..." Keitaro started. "You have a good point. Weather is like life itself. You'll never figure it out until you see it in front of your face. And..."   
  
In a distance, Naru was peeking out of the bushes.  
  
[Well, looks like nothing too extreme is going on...just talking...but wait, what are they talking about? Are they talking about me?] Naru thought and at that instant, both of them laughed. [Better not be...or else...God I can't stand this...I need to get closer!]  
  
"Huh? Hey, I noticed that you're wearing some type of a fishing hook." Keitaro pointed out.  
  
"Oh? Oh this?" Ari said, lifting her necklace which had a white, stone, fishing hook. "This? This is from Hawaii from the United States. A friend of mine went there and he gave this to me."  
  
"He? Is he your boyfriend?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"O no, he's just a friend. Actually, he is a good friend of mine and he also goes to Tokyo U."   
  
"Really? Anyone I know?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Ryo Sochiro...know him?" Ari told him.  
  
"Ryo...Ryo...nope, blank."   
  
"Well, he's really great...he helps me often, we have fun together, and we always watch each other's backs. I really don't see him as a friend, but more like a brother...a brother I never had." Ari told him.  
  
"Wow, you really care for him." Keitaro said, unaware on how he was tilting his hot chocolate. Accidentally, the chocolate tilted too much and spilled all over his pants. "Ahhh! MY PANTS! HOT! HOT!" Keitaro screamed.  
  
"Keitaro! Calm down, here!" Ari said, handing him her some tissues.   
  
"Ow...sorry about that...as you can plainly see, I really am a klutz..." Keitaro said, looking down.  
  
"Awww, I don't see you as a klutz..." Ari said getting closer to him.  
  
[Grr...Watch yourself Keitaro...Don't do anything you'll regret...] Naru said to herself.  
  
Keitaro was still wiping his pants when someone came up to him with paper towels. "Here, looks like you need some..."  
  
Keitaro turned around and saw a guy, about 5'1", black hair, and was wearing a thick jacket and blue jeans.  
  
"Um...thank you...er..." Keitaro said, trying to figure out whose helping him.  
  
"Ryo...Ryo Sochiro" He said.  
  
"Ryo!?" Ari said.  
  
"So you're Ryo..." Keitaro said to him, wiping himself dry.  
  
"Ryo! Buddy!" Ari said, hugging him tight. "How you been?"  
  
"I'm fine Ari..." He said, hugging her back. "But you know, you're little red-hair friend is watch you guys right?"   
  
Keitaro turned to the nearest bush. "Naru! Are you there! Show yourself!"   
  
Naru slowly stood up. "Um...what do you know catching you and Ari here...haha, I was just...um, looking for my pen I dropped!"  
  
**  
  
"So Ryo...how long have you known Ari?" Naru asked. There were all sitting at one table with hot chocolate, Keitaro with water.  
  
"Well, I've known her since Kindergarten and..."  
  
"No way! Since Kindergarten!" Keitaro said aloud.  
  
"Yes, it's true. I've known Ryo since then and now. You could say that we became life long friends from the moment we met." Ari said, slowly she went and held Ryo's hand. Keitaro and Naru had imitate reactions.   
  
"Are you two together!?" Naru asked in shock.  
  
"Surprisingly...no. Ari! How many times have I told you to stop holding my hand?" Ryo said to her.  
  
"Sorry cousin Ryo!" Ari said.  
  
"You guys are cousins!" Keitaro said.  
  
"Nope...Ari! For the last time, I'm not your cousin!" Ryo said.  
  
"So? I don't care; I just want to call you that because I love you!" Ari said to him leaning against him. Again, more immediate reactions by Keitaro and Naru.  
  
[She just confessed her love to him!] Naru thought.  
  
[She just confessed her love to him! Why can't Naru be more like that...] Keitaro thought.  
  
"Ari...you know I love you too..." He said back, wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"How can you two not be a couple?!" Naru asked them.  
  
"Well, we aren't, when you befriend someone like her. You can tell when someone tells you 'I love you' as a friend looking out for another friend and 'I love you' that's from the heart." Ryo said to them. "Plus she's always like this around me...dunno why though..."  
  
They looked at the time and realized that they had to head home. So they said their good-byes and so Keitaro and Naru headed home together.  
  
"Hey Naru...how come we can't be like that?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Because I can't trust you whenever you're around me. And besides! Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Ari!"   
  
"Hey! I didn't know Ari was the one asking me out! And besides! It's none of your business!" Keitaro shouted back.  
  
From afar...  
  
"Heh, why can't we be like that Ari?" Ryo said, watching Keitaro and Naru fight.  
  
"Because we care for each other a lot." Ari said, hugging him.  
  
"Maybe you care a lot more..." Ryo said, trying to pry her off  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's almost December and the annual Tokyo U Christmas Ball is coming. Who's going to ask who out? Who knows... Until next time! 


	8. Chapter 7: I’ll be home for Christmas 1

Love Hina  
  
Life as a Student  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Note: {time will be mentioned in this bracket}  
  
Author's Time: This story is not dead! After my long vacation, I'm back in business! On another note, wasn't vol. 12 great?! Really inspiring...   
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Review~  
  
Keitaro Urashima made a promise to a little girl a long time ago at the Hinata House. The promise was that they will go to Tokyo U together. Keitaro studied, aimed, and took the exam for Tokyo U three times and failed all of them. While studying, he meets up with Naru, his study partner also aiming for Tokyo U, and Mutsumi, who has a memory about the promise that Keitaro made. Now, Keitaro and the gang finally got into Tokyo U. Thinking that his luck has finally change, disaster struck and he broke his leg, making him miss the whole school year. With no class credits, he couldn't move on with Naru and Mutsumi. In the finally attempt to reach happiness, Keitaro takes the placement exam for incoming sophomores and actually passes.   
  
The first day class has started and Keitaro wanted to make a good first impression. In fact, his first impression was so good that everyone thought (mostly the girls) that he was a smart, handsome, incoming student that was applying. Unfortunately this bothered Naru, thinking that Keitaro's just messing around with them.   
  
A couple of days have passed and in the whole sophomore class, Naru and Keitaro are the top students. They started to compete with each other, trying to get a better grade while trying to hide that they actually study and live together. This all comes crashing down when Ari, Naru's best friend, goes over to the Hinata House to study with Keitaro.  
  
After finding out about Keitaro and Naru, Ari learned all about them, where they met, their personalities, what they are like, and along the topic, who they like...sorta. Now, it seems that Ari is part of the trio and it seems that there is something in Ari's mind that she can't shake out.  
  
In an attempt to find out if Keitaro still like Naru or not, Ari ran through a couple of attempts to make Keitaro confess. But unfortunately, none of them really work or did the job. In the end of the day, Keitaro and Naru invited Ari to join their study group and as Ari was leaving, Naru notice that she dropped her note book. The note book was open and she accidentally saw something that changed her whole impression on Ari.  
  
It seems that Ari, Naru's best friend, is hoping to find tutoring when Naru discovers that she isn't the brightest bulb but it seems that Ari has another secret that Naru doesn't know. Ari is in love with Naru's nutty, klutzy study partner, Keitaro.   
  
But it seems there is a lot to Ari than meets the eye when her best and longest known friend, Ryo, meets up with the gang. It would seem that Ari and Ryo are together but has denied the fact that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Little do Naru and Keitaro know the real past of Ryo and Ari...  
  
Now the story continues...  
  
Chapter 7: I'll be home for Christmas (1)  
  
"You guys planning out this year's winter ball I see..." Ari said, watching Keitaro and Naru working hard.  
  
"Yeah...the school representatives have to plan out the stuff and have to present it to the committee." Naru said to her.  
  
Ari looked at their notes. "Must be really hard..."  
  
"You're telling us...this is hard..." Keitaro said, fixing his glasses.   
  
"Ari? What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be at home?" Naru asked.  
  
"O...well, my parents said they are going my aunt's house...so I figured this would be a good time to see my friends." Ari told them. Mutsumi walked in with a tray of watermelon.  
  
"Here Na-san, Kei-kun, Ari-san, I prepared a snack." Mutsumi said, placing the tray down. She took a seat down and looked over Keitaro's shoulder.  
  
"So what do you have so far?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
"Well...we have the date already set out...we just need to figure out the funds of all the equipment and junk like that..." Keitaro told her.  
  
Just then, Shinobu came in. "Um...excuse me, but someone by the name of Ryo is at the door. He says he's looking for Ari."  
  
Ari got up and walked out of the room. Everyone else followed her.  
  
"Ryo? What brings you here?" Ari asked, confused.  
  
"Your parents called. They say that they are sleeping over at their aunt's house because of car trouble...you're staying over at my house tonight..." Ryo informed her. Both Keitaro and Naru looked at each other with concern.  
  
"O really? Again? Damn...alright...I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Ari said, waving to them as she stared to walk with Ryo.  
  
"Um...is it normal for two people to do that?" Naru asked.  
  
"I dunno..." Mutsumi told her.  
  
"Why? Do you think we should be worried about those two?" Keitaro said to them.  
  
"Hey Ryo, you still have a..." Ari started, her voice was still hearable so that Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi could listen in.  
  
"Yeah...I do, we're going to have a lot of fun tonight..." Ryo told her, putting her arms around her.  
  
"Ack! Wait up you guys! Hold on!" They called, rushing towards them.  
  
**  
  
{12:00 pm}  
  
"About Ryo and Ari...where do you think they really stand in to whole thing for each other?" Naru asked Keitaro and Mutsumi. They were sitting together outside the main hall.  
  
"Er...can you re-phrase that for me?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Ok...do you think Ryo and Ari are together? Do you really believe that those two are just friends? I mean, their story about being friends since kindergarten is cute and all, but don't you think that something is going on between them?" Naru told them.  
  
"Now that you mention it...it does seem kinda weird..." Mutsumi said, eating her lunch.  
  
"See. If I were her, I would have made a move or something..."  
  
"But last night, she went home with him and so far, I haven't seen them all day." Keitaro told them.  
  
Just then, Ryo and Ari walked up to them with their lunches.  
  
"Hey you guys! What's up!" Ari greeted. Ryo just waved his hand.  
  
"Hey Ari, hi Ryo...did you get to go home Ari?" Naru asked.  
  
"No, I had to sleep over...which reminds me..." Ari started. Keitaro and Naru were eating ramen. "Ryo! You have to be gentler...I'm just a little girl..."   
  
"Hey! What! You started it! I just followed along because I knew you wanted it..." Ryo told her. At this point, Keitaro and Naru broke their chop sticks in half.  
  
"O my...what did you two do last night?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
"Nothing really...Ari attacked me with a pillow while I was sleeping so I attacked back with my own..." Ryo said, Keitaro and Naru fell over.  
  
"But you bruised me!" Ari complained, rubbing her arm.  
  
"You hit me with a sofa cushion afterwards..." Ryo shot back. "And then choked me in the middle of the night with your blanket..."  
  
Ari rubbed her chin. "O yeah...oops, so sorry!"   
  
"Yeah yeah, hey, you two look like you've seen a ghost or something..." Ryo said, looking at Naru and Keitaro.  
  
"Er...sorry, I really need to go now! I need to find another pair of chop sticks somewhere!" Keitaro said, walking off. "Um..yeah! Me too!" Naru said, joining him. They watched at Keitaro and Naru walked off.  
  
"Hey, do you get the feeling that those two are going off to do something together?" Ari though aloud.   
  
"Ooo, you think so also?" Mutsumi said.  
  
**  
  
"God...what is the deal with those two..." Keitaro said, looking around.  
  
"I dunno...but it is really bugging me..." Naru told him, walking by his side. "I guess we let our imagination take over again did we?"  
  
"You can say that again..."   
  
"Say Keitaro?" Naru started. "I was wondering..."  
  
"What is it?" Keitaro asked, looking at her. Naru was blushing a bit, but it wasn't visible to make Keitaro notice.   
  
"Um...I was wondering...um..." Naru stuttered. [God! Why can't I just say it in front of his face!] "Well...with the dance and all I was wondering...if..."   
  
"Keitaro! I was looking for you!" Seta called. Naru had her head down with a sweat drop as Keitaro looked over at Seta's position.  
  
"Hey Naru, I'll be right back..." Keitaro told her, walking over to Seta.  
  
[Arg! Nevermind! I'll ask him to take me to the dance later!] Naru said to herself, walking away.   
  
"Hey Seta...what's up?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Well...it's about the upcoming winter break..." Seta started. "and I would like to ask you a favor."  
  
**  
  
"Where is Keitaro?" Naru asked herself. It was after school and she was sitting on a beach outside. Just then, someone blocked her sun. "Keitaro?" Naru asked.  
  
"O sorry...are you expecting Keitaro Naru?" Ari asked, getting out of the way. She took a seat next to her.   
  
"Yeah...I wanted...o nevermind..." Naru said to her.  
  
"Aw come on! Tell me! We're friends aren't we? You can tell me anything!" Ari said.  
  
"Well why don't you tell me about you and Ryo!" Naru shot at her. "Are you two really together secretly?"  
  
"Heh, of course not!"  
  
"Don't hide it behind a laugh! I want to know the real history between you two!" Naru said to her.  
  
"Ok! Ok! Don't get your panties up in a bunch..." Ari teased her. "If you really want to know the whole story...then listen up. Me and Ryo are best friends from kinder to now. And knowing you, you would think that we are together, making out whenever, but your wrong. Ever since kinder, we helped each other whenever we can. And over the years together, we have learned everything about each other. I know what shoe size he wears, how many line of clothing he has, the total length of is house to mine, all of his crushes, all of his secrets, you name it, I know it."  
  
"Wow, now that is a tight relationship."  
  
"Yes, and one day, we even tried to become a couple." Ari said.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"...we couldn't do it. We knew each other so well that we couldn't date each other..."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Just think about it Naru, if you know someone so well, wouldn't you think you were dating your own sibling or something? That's now I saw him...a brother, a brother that I never had. Someone to talk to. Someone to discuss problems to. And he saw me that way too. So we agreed not to look at each other as friends, but as brother and sister...it lasted from high school up to now."  
  
**  
  
"That's the whole story Keitaro..." Ryo said to him, standing in the hall ways.  
  
"Wow, a friendship that last threw the ages. Even to the point where you two are brother and sister...I have never heard of such a story until now..."  
  
"Heh, I'll take that as a complement..." Ryo started. "So with that said, I think that should clear the air around us right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"But enough about me...tell me about you and Naru. I'm quite interested on how you are behaving around her."  
  
"Er...I, I see her as a friend." Keitaro lied.  
  
"Cut the crap Keitaro, I know when someone is lying. I can read anyone's mind like a book, after all, I did befriend Ari and she has to be the hardest to read. You like Ms. Narusegawa. Nay, you love her don't you!"  
  
"Ok! You got me...I do..."  
  
"So why don't you tell her?"   
  
"I did...many times..." Keitaro said, looking out through the window. "But I always think it falls onto deaf ears...and I always think..."  
  
"That she doesn't feel the same why with you? Yeah, let me tell you, you aren't the first. But you know, if you really need dating tips...i'll give you one. Make a move. If you really want to find out where you are in her heart, you need to remind her where she is in yours."  
  
Keitaro was silent.  
  
"Just think about what I just said..." Ryo said to him.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the advice..."  
  
"No problem...It's almost my life to help others...I'll see you tomorrow..." Ryo said, walking off.  
  
"Ah, there you are Keitaro... I thought by now you would have gone home..." Seta said, coming out of no where.  
  
"Hey Seta..." Keitaro greeted. "I was thinking...about your offer...is it still possible if I can go to the winter ball?"  
  
**  
  
"What a night...slept like a log..." Naru said, waking up on a Sunday. "I wonder if that idiot is still asleep..."  
  
Naru walked over to the hole and lifted the plank of wood.  
  
"Dork! You awake!" Naru screamed but no one was there. She jumped down to his room and looked around. "Guess he left early..." Naru continued to look around when a envelope caught her eye. It was addressed to her. She picked it up and read the letter.  
  
Naru,  
  
To make things short, sweet and to the point, would you like to go to the winter ball? The ticket is already been paid for if you do...  
  
~Keitaro  
  
Naru looked at the attachment and saw a ticket. "Heh, sure...why not..." She read on.  
  
PS. There is something I need to talk to you about...please come to the fountain at 3:00...  
  
End of chapter 7 (1)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok...I think this is a good place to put my "About the author" page  
  
Name: heh, no, to personal info to hand out  
  
Age:14  
  
Sex:M  
  
Location: USA, cali, San Jose  
  
Nationality: Flipino-American  
  
Favorite Color: White is cool, and blue also  
  
AIM: ElementalSage  
  
When did I start writing?: Hmm, about 3-4 years ago...  
  
When is the next chapter up?: I'll get it up asap...i'm really busy... 


	9. Chapter 7: I’ll be home for Christmas 2

Love Hina  
  
Life as a Student  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Note: {time will be mentioned in this bracket}  
  
Author's Time: Woohoo! I'm on a roll now!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Love Hina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Review~  
  
Keitaro Urashima made a promise to a little girl a long time ago at the Hinata House. The promise was that they will go to Tokyo U together. Keitaro studied, aimed, and took the exam for Tokyo U three times and failed all of them. While studying, he meets up with Naru, his study partner also aiming for Tokyo U, and Mutsumi, who has a memory about the promise that Keitaro made. Now, Keitaro and the gang finally got into Tokyo U. Thinking that his luck has finally change, disaster struck and he broke his leg, making him miss the whole school year. With no class credits, he couldn't move on with Naru and Mutsumi. In the finally attempt to reach happiness, Keitaro takes the placement exam for incoming sophomores and actually passes.   
  
The first day class has started and Keitaro wanted to make a good first impression. In fact, his first impression was so good that everyone thought (mostly the girls) that he was a smart, handsome, incoming student that was applying. Unfortunately this bothered Naru, thinking that Keitaro's just messing around with them.   
  
A couple of days have passed and in the whole sophomore class, Naru and Keitaro are the top students. They started to compete with each other, trying to get a better grade while trying to hide that they actually study and live together. This all comes crashing down when Ari, Naru's best friend, goes over to the Hinata House to study with Keitaro.  
  
After finding out about Keitaro and Naru, Ari learned all about them, where they met, their personalities, what they are like, and along the topic, who they like...sorta. Now, it seems that Ari is part of the trio and it seems that there is something in Ari's mind that she can't shake out.  
  
In an attempt to find out if Keitaro still like Naru or not, Ari ran through a couple of attempts to make Keitaro confess. But unfortunately, none of them really work or did the job. In the end of the day, Keitaro and Naru invited Ari to join their study group and as Ari was leaving, Naru notice that she dropped her note book. The note book was open and she accidentally saw something that changed her whole impression on Ari.  
  
It seems that Ari, Naru's best friend, is hoping to find tutoring when Naru discovers that she isn't the brightest bulb but it seems that Ari has another secret that Naru doesn't know. Ari is in love with Naru's nutty, klutzy study partner, Keitaro.   
  
But it seems there is a lot to Ari than meets the eye when her best and longest known friend, Ryo, meets up with the gang. It would seem that Ari and Ryo are together but has denied the fact that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Little do Naru and Keitaro know the real past of Ryo and Ari...  
  
With the winter ball coming up, Keitaro asked Naru to go with him. Even though this seems to perfect to be true, there is something that will get in the way...  
  
Now the story continues...  
  
Chapter 7: I'll be home for Christmas (2)  
  
24 hours since Naru received the letter...  
  
Keitaro and Naru were watching the sun set on the balcony. It was a breezy day and they were total caught up in the mood again.   
  
"Keitaro...do you really have to go?" Naru asked, looking back at him.  
  
"Yes Naru, I have to go...but I'll return, don't worry, I'll return." Keitaro softly said to her. Naru's head was against his chest.   
  
"But I don't want you to go..."   
  
"Naru...please, I want to go help out Seta..." Keitaro told her, placing his hand on her head.  
  
"Then...the lease you could do is give me a good-bye kiss..." Naru told him. They moved their head closer to each other and closer until their lips met.  
  
"Naru! Wakey Wakey!" Keitaro suddenly said.  
  
Naru jumped up from her futon. Confused, she looked around. She was back in her room.   
  
"Come on Naru! You're not gong to sleep all day are you?" Su asked.  
  
"Su! God dammit! Why did you have to wake me!" Naru said angrily. Su left the room and Naru as alone.  
  
"Why did I dream about that dork...and we kissed! Eww...bad experience...but..." Naru said to herself.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Keitaro!" Naru called.   
  
"Naru! You're here!" Keitaro waved to her.  
  
"So what did you wanted to see me about?"   
  
"Um...well..." Keitaro started. "I really don't know how to say this to you but...Seta asked me to go help in excavate over in america...I wanted you to know first before everyone else..."   
  
"What? Wait...when are you leaving?" Naru asked.  
  
"December fourteen..."  
  
"But that's the day of the winter ball! Why bother buying a ticket!" Naru screamed at him  
  
"Because the plane doesn't leave until eleven-thirty. I have a whole thirty minutes to get ready." Keitaro said to her.  
  
"So...when are you coming home then?"   
  
"December 24...don't worry, I'll be home for Christmas alright?" Keitaro told her.  
  
"O..ok..i guess" Naru said.  
  
"Alright...now I need to tell the rest of the people...well, since we are out, wanna do something?" Keitaro offered.  
  
Naru nodded her head but didn't say anything.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
"Keitaro...hurry up and help Seta so you can come back alright?" She thought aloud.  
  
"You say something Naru?" Keitaro said, peeking from the hole.  
  
"God! Keitaro! Get out of here, I'm going to change!" Naru yelled at him.  
  
"What did I do! I didn't catch you doing anything!" Keitaro called as he was kicked down to his room.  
  
**  
  
{2:10 pm}  
  
"Naru? Naru? Naru! Snap out of it!" Ari whispered to her as she poked her awake.  
  
"Huh! What? Oops...was I day dreaming again?" Naru whispered to Ari.  
  
"Damn right...and you don't normally sleep threw one of Seta's lectures. What's wrong with you? You've been doing this all day." Ari said with some concern.  
  
"I don't know...probably didn't get enough sleep or something..." Naru said, and then went back day dreaming.  
  
"Naru!"  
  
"Er...sorry..."   
  
Ari raised an eye brow and looked in the direction on where Naru was looking. Ari smiled and looked back.  
  
"Ahh...now I get it..."  
  
Naru raised an eye brow as well. "Get what?"  
  
Ari pointed at Keitaro. "You're day dreaming about Keitaro again aren't you?"   
  
"What?! How did you know...er! I mean, no! Of course not!" Naru said, hesitantly.  
  
"Sure...I can see when people are love sick and you got it...bad I might add." Ari said, poking at her.  
  
"Um...are, are you going to the winter ball?" Naru quickly said, trying to change the subject and fast.  
  
"Heh, I'll change the subject because I know you want to talk about it...but yes, I am...and if you are wondering who I'm taking, it's Ryo." Ari said, answering all of the questions that were on Naru's mind.  
  
"You ladies have a question?" Seta called on them.  
  
"N-No! Sorry professor Seta!" Naru and Ari both said.  
  
**  
  
[God...for some damn reason...I can't get him out of my mind!] Naru thought to herself, holding her head like she was in pain. Naru was on the balcony of the Hinata House looking out to the horizon. [What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?! It must be because I'm going to the winter ball with Keitaro? Sure...so we are going to dance...no biggie...but what if I mess up dancing? I'll look like a dork! Or what if a accidentally mess him up and he somehow breaks something. Hmm...now that I think about it...there is the fact that he is leaving for America...yeah, it's not like this is the first time he is leaving...he left many times before, so why am I worried? But...what if he doesn't come back! What if the plane his is on crashes! Or maybe he gets amnesia and loses his memory of me!]  
  
"Boy Naru, you must be the tensest person I've ever met..." Ryo said from behind. Naru jumped up and turned around.  
  
"Ryo! What are you doing here!" Naru wanted to know.  
  
"Keitaro invited me over...I was looking around and I found this place. And by the looks of it...I'd say you have problems you need to sort out." Ryo said.  
  
"Yeah...you're right...I do have problems."   
  
"Well, I'm not going to force you to, but what are they about? Love problems?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Well, I guess...you see, um, my friend's friend is going away for the whole month and my friend is worried that her friend won't come back or something might happen to him...er I mean her friend." Naru said, trying to make it sound like it wasn't her that she was describing.  
  
"I see. I never knew. Well, if I were your friend, I wouldn't sweat it. If he promises to come back then I would trust that person with all my heart. Of course I would spend as much time with that person so that the wait doesn't seem long." Ryo said to her.  
  
"Thanks Ryo...thanks for the..., I mean, I'll relay that message to her..." Naru said, walking downstairs.  
  
"O and Naru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell Keitaro to bring me back something where ever he is going ok?" Ryo said to her, winking.  
  
[Crap! He knew!] Naru thought to herself with a sweat drop on her head.  
  
**  
  
{7:00 pm}  
  
It was the night of the annual winter ball and a lot of people showed up. Naru waited patiently outside the main hall for Keitaro's arrival with Ari by her side.  
  
"Hey Naru, so what time were you two suppose to meet?" Ari asked.  
  
"Around this time...but it doesn't matter if he is late. The doors don't open for another thirty minutes..." Naru said to her.  
  
"I see...hey! There's Ryo!" Ari waved. Ryo came other and they hugged. He handed her a rose corsage and she immediately put it on.   
  
"Hey Ryo...do you have any word from Keitaro?" Naru asked him.  
  
"Hmm...That's a good question. I went to your house so that we can go together but he wasn't there. Why? He isn't here yet?" Ryo asked. Naru slowly shook her head. "Do you think something has happened to him?"   
  
"I don't think so...he was home when I left, he said that he had to take care of something first..." Naru said. "He told me that he'll be here at seven."  
  
"Well, the doors are open, let's wait for him inside. I heard that it's going to rain today..." Ari told them. Ryo and Ari walked in as Naru slowly trotted behind them.   
  
[Keitaro...where are you?]  
  
**   
  
{8:00 pm}  
  
"Hey Naru! Come to the dance floor!" Ari said to her, holding out her hand.   
  
"No, that's ok...I'll just wait for Keitaro..." Naru said to her. Ari withdrew her and looked at Naru with concern. She pulled a seat next to her.  
  
"Naru, you ok?"   
  
"I don't know...I mean, it's been an hour. I'm beginning to think this is all a set up...he probably went off already..." Naru said looking down.  
  
A slow song started.  
  
"Don't worry about me you guys...just go have fun..." Naru said, waving her hand.  
  
"But Naru...I feel so bad, how about you dance with Ryo?" Ari offered.  
  
"No...It's ok..."  
  
"Ok..." Ari and Ryo went to the dance floor and started to dance.  
  
{10:50 pm}  
  
Naru sat in the same place and watch as everyone had a good time. Ryo and Ari came over to her everyone other song to check up on her.  
  
"Hey Naru, are you sure you don't want to dance?" Ryo said to her. He didn't get a response.  
  
"Naru? You ok?" Ari asked. But still no answer.  
  
Ari and Ryo looked at each other and knew what to do; they left her alone.  
  
[Keitaro...you stupid jerk...I hope you never come back...you idiot! You idiot! You idiot! YOU IDIOT!] Naru thought to herself, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Just then, a loud sonic boom from the doors took over the music. Everyone looked on where the sound came from. Naru stood up and looked also. There, stood Keitaro, dressed up, carrying Naru's corsage, and soaking to the bone. Naru just stood there dumbstruck as Keitaro walked towards her. Everyone was silent and the music stopped.   
  
"Hey...Naru...sorry I'm late..." Keitaro said, out of breath.  
  
Naru looked straight down.  
  
"Naru? I'm sorry...our plane was ahead of schedule and we had to leave..." Keitaro said to her. "Plus it took me awhile to find a corsage late in the night and it was raining like there was no tomorrow..."   
  
Keitaro tilted his head and saw Naru's face.  
  
"You're...you're crying..." Keitaro said to himself. He held out the corsage. "Here, this is yours..."  
  
Naru snatched the corsage and wore it, and looked up at Keitaro.  
  
"Keitaro...you didn't go with Seta to America...because of me?" Naru asked, still crying.  
  
"Well...yeah..."  
  
Naru rushed up to him and hugged him, not caring that he was soaking wet. Everyone clapped and the music started.  
  
"Heh, check it out...looks like Keitaro really did come..." Ari said.  
  
"Of course he would have..." Ryo said to her, looking at them from afar. The DJ announced that the last song was going to play so everyone got in the dance floor. Of course...it was a slow song. Keitaro and Naru both danced together, Naru's head rested on his shoulder and Keitaro's head rested on hers.   
  
[Glad I made it on time...but should I tell her that we got the flight re-schedule? Nah, not now...] Keitaro thought to himself.   
  
"Hmm...look at the wet one and orange hair girl...they are dancing to close..." one of the teachers said. "I think I should tell them to separate a little..."   
  
"Don't...just leave them be..."  
  
The teachers looked behind them and Seta stood there.  
  
"Don't touch them...you don't want to ruin the mood that they are in..." He said.  
  
Keitaro and Naru continued to dance as the music continued.   
  
**  
  
Naru arose from her slumber. "Man, what a night..." She said to herself. "Even though we only got to dance one... that's a night I'll remember...and then after the dance..." Naru thought back for a minute.   
  
~Flash Back~  
  
They were still dancing. "Naru..."   
  
"Yes Keitaro..."  
  
"Just to let you know...i'm still going to America...and I just want you to know, that I love you..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keitaro's confession has Naru thinking about her current situation in her love life and how she really feels for Keitaro. It is getting close to Christmas and Naru is waiting patiently for Keitaro's return. The last part of the chapter coming up soon! 


End file.
